Evergreen
by mollycullen
Summary: When Bella Creator moves to the rainy town of Forks, she meets the Cullens.They seem to loathe her but what they don't seem to notice is that Bella is every bit as mythical as they are... PLEASE read! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

I walked quickly to my destination, my white robe flapping around my ankles in the wind. People around me stared, old ladies sniffing at my choice of clothing. I tried to avoid eye contact with them, not having time to hear their stories. I was late, running out of time. I reached the small, cheap looking house which resembled more of a shack, before glancing around, making sure the area was clear.

When I was sure it was, I let my wings unfold and flew to the open window, where I could hear the cries of the child above. I landed without a sound, but with a tap on the shoulder of Rachel, she turned to look me, her expression looking as if she'd seen a ghost. "You're-" She whispered.

I cut across her, not having time for this chatter, "Yeah, the person who sent you the note? Uh-huh. Yet, you haven't seemed to have done what I asked, have you Rachel?"

"I-"

"No, you haven't. And do you remember what the punishment was for it?"

"Um-"

"Yes you do Rachel."

"What-"

"What am I? I would have thought you'd guessed by now, Rachel. Even if you haven't, I'm not telling."

"Please-"

"Rachel, I told you you'd have to go there if you didn't stop. Don't worry though its only for an hour."

"But-"

"No buts. You should have thought of the consequences of your actions, and don't, " I said as she was about to speak, "say that's unfair because I did warn you what would happen."

"Will-"

"Yes, he'll let you out after an hour, stop worrying." I gently rested my hand on her forehead and she started to shimmer before disappearing altogether. Then I turned to her child who was crying softly, covered in injuries inflicted by his mother. Tears fell from my eyes, and landed on the child who's injuries healed immediately.

Cradling the child in my arms, I sang a soft lullaby feeling the child drift off in my arms. An hour passed before Rachel retured who looked crisp, like she's been burnt or near something hot. Her eyes were mad and pleading as she begged me not to make her go back.

I rose from my seat on the windowsill, still holding her child and asked her, "Are you going to continue this?"

"No! I swear I won't her again!"

"You vow not to?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Now, if you are to touch the child in a harmful way again, I will hear of it and he shall come for you. I don't want to do that, but it may come to that."

She nodded.

I was already starting to shimmer when she whispered, "Thank you," her face sincere. I nodded once before vanishing completely.

**_110 years later_**

I was going to Forks. Exciting? Not. I had to look after some stupid vampires under the pretense of going to highschool. So not boring at all, even though I've already been to highschool 47 times. I strolled to my car, still angry at what Father had sent me to do. The porshe purred to life, and I sped down the road faster than all of the rusty old car in which sat the citizens of Forks.

In the car park of the highschool, none of the cars stood out. The most flashy car apart from mine was a shiny Volvo, which smelt exactly like a vampire. Perhaps I should have taken a different one? As soon as I got out of the car, I could smell the sickly sweet scent of vampires from inside the building. After getting my schedule, I walked to my first class - English.

A tall blonde vampire was sitting next to the only open seat, her eyes staring at me with the deepest loathing when the teacher told me to sit there. Not wanting to be impolite, I extended my hand, "Bella Creator, nice to meet you."

The blonde however did not look up until I nudged her. Hard enough for her to feel it and cause pain. The moment my eyes met hers, a string of memories which were not my own hit me. I saw blurred memories of what had happened on the night of her transformation, of waking up and finding out what she was, of her newborn years and revenge, her and Emmet's first kiss, their marriage, some unsuitable scenes I'd rather not have watched and some funny pranks.

All of that I saw until I put up a shield and the visions stopped. Rosalie Hale stared at me, her eyes fulled with even more hate now. "What do you want, bitch?"

"Well, I'd appreciate if you didn't call me a bitch Rosalie but somehow I doubt that'll happen."

"Damn right! And how the hell do you know my name?"

"Maybe the teacher told me. I mean you wouldn't have heard our conversation when we were way at the front of the classroom and you were at the back."

I had her there. She couldn't say she's heard it because only mythical creatures could possibly have heard it. It was funny to watch her get frustrated, knowing that she couldn't possibly come up with a come back now. "Let's start again, shall we? You wouldn't want to set a bad impression to me about the Cullen and Hale lifestyle, would you?"

"How do you do about my family?"

"Like I said, the teacher over there could have mentioned it. So, I'm Bella Creator, what's your name?"

"Rosalie Hale."

"Aren't you going to ask me how I like Forks? Its the polite thing to do," I teased.

"How do you like Forks?" She asked me through gritted teeth.

"Its okay. A bit green if you know what I'm saying, but of course you know all about Forks don't you, especially things about it from about 50 years or so ago?"

Bingo! She froze slightly but quickly recovered herself saying, "Why would I know things from then?"

The bell rang before I answered and I speed off to trig where another pixie like vampire sat. She was looking at me oddly, and at once when I stared into her eyes, the memories came. Waking up after a vision of a vampire fighting unsure of where she was, of finally finding Jasper in a diner, of finding the Cullens and there constant moving around.

I sighed when the teacher pointed to the seat next to her, but I was glad that Alice Cullen couldn't see my future so there was no way in her spoiling my fun. "Hello, Alice," I said to her.

"Um ... how do you do my name?" At least she awknoledged me. That was politer than her sister.

"You know - people." If by people you mean me, and me only. "So, how are you?"

"I'm fine," she said, before turning her attention to the front.

"Really? You're very pale, did you know that?"

"We're in Forks. Everyone is pale."

"Yes, but you also have a strange eye colour. Its sort of like a vampires." Ha ha! That got a reaction. Just like Rosalie when I mentioned how she must know a lot about Forks fifty years ago, she completely froze. But yet again, the bell rang, ruining my fun. I sped off to my next class. It was annoying, and disappointing that no vampires were in any more classes with me, at least until lunch soI didn't have much fun in the next two classes.

At lunch, was when I next saw them. Sitting with trays fulled with uneaten food in front of them, staring at nothing, not even each other. Large black circles were under their black eyes, and it worried me that they hadn't hunted for a while. It was obvious Alice, and the bronze haired guy that I had found out from her memories was called Edward and a mind reader were having a private conversation. Not too private anymore, but they didn't need to know I was listening.

Ah, Jasper wasn't exactly 'strong' when it came to resisting the humans. Unlucky for him. I wondered what his reaction would be if he got a whiff of me and started biting, then only actually drinking Holy Water, which was the only substance inside of me. I picked up a tray and fulled it with food, which just like the Cullens I wouldn't eat.

Instead of sitting by myself, I wanted some entertainment, so I walked up to the Cullens table. "You know its really bad to waste food? Unhealthy almost, and I'm sure you wouldn't want any of us thinking you were anerexic or something, would you?" Glaring at me, each of them lifted up a slice of pizza and took the smallest bite possible.

"Hmm, I don't think you ate enough," I said in a sing song voice. "Eat the whole slice and I'll be happy." It was hard to stop myself from laughing as the vampires looked distainfully at the pizza before they stuffed it all in to their mouth.

"Okay, I'll go now. But don't worry! I help you eat more tomorrow!" I told them, acting as if I was giving them a special treat. Clapping my hands, I walked to a table of my own in the darkest corner of the cafeteria.

I sighed as I dissected a bagel, bored with this place already. I glanced around the room, at all of the teenagers talking excitedly, just mortals I couldn't be friends with. And I looked at the vampires who were talking about the bitch who they hated, me. I felt something wet trickling down my arms, and looked down to see the apple I had unconsciously crushed. Good first impressions, Bella. Nice going.

Not wanting to be in the same room as all the happy excited teenagers anymore, I threw my uneaten food into the bin, and walked to the bathroom. I stared in the mirror, looking at my face. I wasn't in the mood to sit threw more classes, so I went to my car and off.

And I wished, just like always, that he hadn't done this to me.


	2. Chapter 2

It was at the driveway of my house when I finally allowed myself to break down completely. I didn't really understand why I always did this, I mean big deal I went to a new school today and no one liked me, partly because of me but why was I having a crying jag over it. It didn't make any sense. Or, maybe it did, in a sick twisted way.

It had been the last three or four centuries which had been the hardest, probably because that was when I started to fail, something I could never forgive myself for. I should have been there for them when they were in their time of need, but I was too late. They been telling me that it wasn't my fault for decades but I knew it was.

I hadn't let myself take on any death matters for a while now, not since the last failure. They said it wasn't my fault, that I only found out whenever it was too late, that no one could have saved him but it was my fault, and so where the rest of them. I was only with the Cullens for a while, and part of the reason that I was being so mean to them was because I was jealous. They had a family, and no duties that were tied to it, no responsibilites. They were free, and I wasn't.

I cried for hours before I think I just had no more tears left. I got ready for school then, curling my hair slowly to take up more time. I was late but I didn't care - school was just something there, part of the act. I jumped into my Porshe and started driving. When I got out, the Cullens were already there. Alice and Emmet looked at me in loathing, Jasper started swearing but what was worse was how Edward and Rose just didn't even awknowledge me.

I could feel the tears coming on but I blinked quickly, but even though it only lasted about a second, my guard went down and Jasper looked up at me for a moment as if in shock about something before I quickly pushed back my shields. He seemed to think he had imagined it or something but he was still suspicious so I acted as normally as I could.

In english, with Alice, I said nothing. I looked at her a few times but she only glared back. It was the same with Rose except she didn't even look at me. At lunch, I sat by myself, wishing I had brought my ipod or at least a book. A few times the Cullens looked at me but I kept my head low down, just staring at the table. In Biology, Edward just sat there. When we did a partnered exercise, he did it by himself, ignoring my attempts to do half of it. Even some of the students seemed to just ignore me, glare at me, and I knew this was because they were just copying the Cullens.

This went on for a couple of weeks before one weekend. I was in the forest, pondering life in general, just thinking about my philosophy and just how much had been wrong. I had been thinking that if you were immortal you had no friends, that you just couldn't - it was like a unspoken law. I knew now that it wasn't that.

It was me. I - There had to just be something wrong my mind, my body, what I was? But I knew I was just making excuses, it was just me in general. Everyone hated me because I was me. Sure, on the first day I had made a bad impression but they probably had based even more of a impression of me throughout the past few weeks. It was true that I had been recieving hate letters in my locker, but I was pretty sure they were just from a teenager.

It was then I smelt it - vampire, and fast approaching. It was obviously one of the Cullens, mid hunt. Come to think of it, I should have smelt the bear blood earlier. I could smell deer near me, to the east, so it was obviously them that the Cullens were hunting. As quietly as I could, I started to creep bacl to house when Rose saw me, "What are you doing here?" She sneered.

"Oh, well, you know. Shortcut to my house." I said, "What about you? Why are you here?" I asked cheerfully, hoping maybe if we talk she wouldn't hate me quite so much.

"Same." She answered. Okay, so she only said one syllable but maybe she would say more if I talked to her more?

"So ... um, how are you?" I asked her.

"Bye, Isabella." She said.

"Its Bella," I called after her but she had already gone. At least she had talked to me, I supposed. I lay on my unneccessary bed thinking about it. I wondered whether it was even worth trying to be friends with her, if didn't even have a conversation with me. Would I even forgive her for being so mean? But shouldn't I be trying to get to get her forgiveness for making her eat pizza?

It didn't make sense, and it was hurting my head. I went on my laptop, wondering what to do. In the morning I went to school, having decided I was going to take no more crap. I knew I wasn't going to be friends with them, that was obvious besides, who needed friends? Obviously, I didn't really need them, they weren't a necessity, were they? I asked myself uncertainally as I walked through the parking lot ignoring the glares.

"Look, if you have something to say, say it to my face or keep it to yourself because only cowards whisper among each other." I smiled at them before walking to my first class. "Hey Alice!" I whispered to her, nudging her in the arm.

"What?!" She snapped, glaring at me.

"If you hate me so much, say it. I don't care. Go ahead, you know you want to just as much as you wanted to say how you loved Jasper in the diner but you didn't because you thought it might sound stalker-ish." Okay, so low blow, but she was being a bitch to me so why should I be nice to her?

"How do you know that?" She asked shocked.

"Oh, I have my sources, and don't try to deny it." She was about to ask something else when the bell rang. I hopped off to see Rosalie! Even though I was being mean, I felt a bit of satisfation that Alice wasn't glaring now, but I suppose sticking the finger up at me doesn't really count as friendship. Who cares? Well, me sort of but, well, she didn't like me anyway so I suppose I might as well jsut give up.

"Hey Rose!"

"Its Rosalie to you."

"But all of your friends get to call you Rose."

"You're not my friend."

"Really because I recall a incident, in the past. Perhaps it was fifty-" the bell rang cutting me off. The next classes past slowly while I walked to the lunch hall. I had taken to sitting in a cubicle in the toilets at lunch, but not anymore. I was going to the lunch hall today.

I stepped inside, and everyone looked up. Wow, what a entrance. I mean it must be amazing to see a girl to walk in a lunch hall. It was then I got a phonecall, and not one I would have liked to have had in a cafeteria.

"Hello, Bella, how are the Cullens then?" My sister asked me. They all heard it. The Cullens turned round to look at me, staring at me weirdly.

"Er, Jane, not -"

"It must be so annoying having to spy on people you've already stalked-" OH GOD!

"Jane-"

SHe just continued, "for so long! Have they noticed you're not even alive -" OMG! OMG! She did not jsut say that ! They were staring at me! Oh my God! I was going to die now! Oh God!

"Please-"

"-and have no heartbeat or anything! I mean if they haven't they must be some stupid-"

"Can-"

"-vampires, huh! Plus, have they realised that - "

"Jane! Shut up!"

"Why? I mean they must have recognised you from before!" Now they looked confused, shocked and a little weirded out.

"Jane they're here!" I screamed down the phone.

"Oh. Well, I'll go then."

I ran. I ran to my car, and I couldn't help thinking that I was staring to be doing that a lot. The Cullens came after me but I didn't stop for the. I just drove as fast as I could go. But as I drove away, I gave one last sweeping glance at my old friends - Alice Brandon, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Hale, Emmet McCartney and Edward Mason, my old friends.


	3. Chapter 3

I drove, turning at random corners not really caring where I ended up at, and I found myself at the doors at 'Forks Hospital'. Their lack of imagination hadn't seemed to have changed - after all, who would name a hospital after a utensil unless they were really dull - and neither had the hospital.

It had been fifty years since I'd last seen it, but nothing had changed. The walls outside were still just plain brick, the entrance was still just a wooden doorway, and it was still small, only three stories high. The only thing that had been added was a parking lot which looked out of place next to the old Victorian building.

I walked inside, up to the front desk where a woman with frizzy ginger hair, thick glasses and bad acne sat looking bored. "Excuse me?" I asked her, as she stared up in awe her mouth open like a fish.

"Y-yes?" She stammered, pushing up her glasses and looking me in the eye.

"I was wondering, are there any jobs here available? You know, as a volunteer?"

"Well, yes but there's no pay."

"That's okay. I was also wondering where I would be able to make a donation?"

She smiled warmly at her, "That's okay. If you have a dollar you can just give it to me," I could not believe she thought I was talking about a dollar!

I politely laughed, taking out a black credit card, like the one all the celebraties had, and slid it across the table. "I actually meant something a little more sizable."

She looked up at me, her eyes wide, as if she's seen a ghost, "Where did you get that?"

"Family investments, you know that sort of stuff. So where should I go to donate it?"

"Oh, well there's a doctor that's in charge of it - Carlisle Cullen."

"NO!" I said a bit too fast, causing many heads to swing towards me in alarm. "I mean, no. I, er, wouldn't want to disturb him. Would you mind giving it to him instead? Just take a million off it, okay, donate it anonomously. So which patient would you like me to see?"

"Well, there is a girl called Lucy," she said in a low voice, "she's just been diagnosed with cancer and she won't speak to anyone. Maybe you could speak with her, and it would be great?"

"Of course, what room is she in?"

"333," the receptionist answered, taking some of my personlal details before I was allowed to go in search of the room.

_330, 332, 333_! Inwardly, I counted the doors, entering the one labeled 333. In the hospital bed lay a girl perhaps 17 or 16, connected to a heart moniter, and tonnes of other machines. She looked pale and sad, plus perhaps a little bored. She glanced up at me when I walked in, before returning her stare to the open window.

"Do you miss going outside, Lucy?" I asked her gently. "Would you like me to open the window and let in some air?" She didn't respond, or awknoledge that I had spoken, she just kept staring at the window so I opened it anyway. "Would you like something to drink or eat?" There was a tray of uneaten food by her bedside so I took that as a no.

"Oh! I forgot, I'm Bella. Bella Creator, nice to meet you Lucy!" I reached my hand out, and when she didn't shake it, I placed it back where it was, not wanting to force her.

"How are you then? I suppose you must have been shocked when you found out, eh?" She didn't respond.

"It must be hard on you, where are your family?" I looked around, not seeing any in the halls, but I wasn't surprised when she didn't answer again.

"Any hobbies you do? Things you like to do in your spare time?" No answer.

"You're not going to die Lucy."

"How do you know?" She looked at me for the first time, really looked at me. She said so quietly that if I were mortal I would have needed her to repeat the question, but even if I was human, no one could have have how much pain was in her voice. Her eyes looked terrified, scared, wide with her fear and I didn't miss the flash of emotion go through her eyes. So quick, I almost didn't catch it, but it was there. Trust.

Lucy POV

I was going to die, I knew that since the day I had first gotten my results when Dr Cullen had explained to me what was really wrong with my body, and told me what all of the long latin words he used meant. So, why could the hospital not just leave me alone and let me do so in peace? I knew I was sick, and I had a life threatening condition, so what if I wasn't speaking! They didn't need to keep on sending in people to try and get me to talk.

All week I had been pestered by staff, family, friends, even shrinks but to no avail. Then Bella Creator walks in, and she seems different. She was my age, or at least around it but there was something about her that made me think that she was going through exactly as much pain as I was, if not more.

And for some reason, I felt dependence on her? I had only just met her, but I felt like I needed her to help me live. And just out of the blue, she had said, "You're not going to die, Lucy." Just like that, with so much certainty that it caused me to swing round and look at her for the first time.

It would be a understatement to say she was beautiful, I had seen that when I first glanced at her but I had ignored it. She had brown hair, loosely curled and make-up done to perfection. Her clothes were expertly cut, clearly designer, and perfectly matched and co-ordinated. She was thin, with perfect curves, and clearly what any girl wanted to be like. Just being around her would take notches of a girl's self-esteem.

But that wasn't was made me ask my next question, to speak something I hadn't done in a least two weeks. What made me ask was how certain she sounded when she spoke, as if she knew for a fact that I wasn't. She wasn't looking at me, just staring out of the window like I had been until moments ago. I could have sworn I saw a single tear fall down her face before she wiped it away, pretending to scratch her face, but I wasn't sure.

I wouldn't have been surprised though, what with the pain in her eyes when she looked at me next. "How do you know?" I asked her. My voice sounded rust, hoarse, clearly showing how I hadn't spoken in weeks but I didn't care. All I wanted to hear was her answer to my question. I wanted to see how she would answer, find out why she was so certain.

Bella looked deep into my eyes, and for a couple of moments, she seemed frozen and distant, as if she wasn't seeing the same surroundings as I was, before she looked normal again, "I just know." She said with such power, with such fierce passion that I was forced to believe that IC wasn't going to die, at least not yet. It seemed odd how someone could come in here, make me speak, and tell me that I wasn't going to die with three words but it had happened.

Carlisle POV

Amy, the receptionsist from the front desk came hurrying towards me, carrying with her a shiny black credit card. I felt in my pocket - mine was still there, so who's was that? Thinking it was probably one of the children's, or Esme's and they had dropped it when they were here some time, I looked up at her, "Yes, Amy? Did-"

"Carlisle, there was a girl here earlier, and she left us this card! She told us to take a million dollars from it and then give it back! As a donation! I thought she was just going to give me a couple of dollars or something, but she gave me this credit card, and I can't help thinking who she got it from! She said it was from family investments, or something! What should I do?"

"Well, who is this girl? Did she look like thief?" I asked her calmly.

"Well, no. She was wearing designer clothes come to think of it. Anyway, I mentioned that you would be the one that she should go to if she were to donate that sizable amount of money and she told me to do it! I thought you would have wanted to meet her, since your the chief of this hospital but she refused and told me to deliver it anonomyously but I thought you might want to know!"

"Hmm, well I would like to meet the girl. She sounds ... interesting." I said.

"She's here, in the hospital with one of your patients."

"Which one and why?"

"Volunteer work. Lucy, in room 333, I figured it was worth a shot since no one else could talk to her and she seemed so nice."

"Okay well I'll head down now," I told her, wanting to meet this person.

I strolled through the hallways, patients, families and fellow staff saying hi to me as I went.

When I entered room 333, I saw a woman from the back. I couldn't help thinking of how she reminded me of someone. And when the door shut with a soft click, and she turned to face me I saw the face I had often thought about, always wondered what happened to.

"Bella," I breathed as I made eye contact with my long lost daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

"You know each other?" Lucy asked me, looking between myself and Carlisle.

"Of course, Bella's my-"

"Friend. Yeah, we're friends right Carlisle?" I looked at him meanfully.

"Oh, yeah friends! That's exactly what I was going to say, eh? So, Bella how-"

"Lucy, do you mind if me and your doctor talk outside for a moment?"

"Sure, no problem!" She said brightly, returning her gaze to the TV we had switched on.

I walked outside, "Is there anywhere we could talk privately?"

"Not here, what about my house?" He questioned.

"Um, no thanks."

"But you have to meet my children! And my wife - she's called Esme, and she is amazing!" He smiled, just thinking about her and I was happy for him, even though I had already known.

"That's great but I think it might be better to meet at mine."

"Okay, well my shift finishes in five minutes, so do you mind waiting. Then, I can just follow you in my car - "

"Okay, well see you soon."

la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la

We sat in my house, both of us sitting awardly across from each other on the large sofas in my living room. I had been careful to lead him into a room in my house which had the least objects showing exactly ... what I was. Carlisle looked plain awkward, but I was pretty sure I looked guilty for something I had never told him before. "Look - " we both said at the same time, then burst out laughing. "Just like old times, eh?" Carlisle laughed, though I was sort of guilty.

"Carlisle, there's something you should know."

"Course, speak away my child,"

"See, its sort of about that and I, well, I'd appreciate it if you didn't interrupt. And, I completely understand if you hate me and never want to speak to me again after I tell you, but you have to understand I couldn't, I wasn't allowed to! And, I can't tell you everything either, just a little bit.

"I suppose, you already worked out that I'm not human, I mean obviously I'm not if I'm still alive and if you listen you hear no heartbeat. Yet, none of your children, well your adopted children, have realised that which is probably why you haven't heard about me until now unless, I may have been described as the bitch who made them eat food. Sorry about that, I wasn't in a good mood.

"So, here I am, looking exactly the same as I did when you were changed into a vampire, though add a few years. But not any differences apart from that. Were you to imagine what I looked like back, before you were changed, you would have thought I looked like this, and so I do. Which raises the question, if I was supposed to have died 300 years ago, yet I'm still alive now, what am I?

"Which is the bit you're going to hate me for. Carlisle, this will probably going to make no sense, I know that, but I'm going to try my best to explain this mess that's my life. It's confusing but I'm going to try because I owe it to you, and I owe it to your old wife to explain it, or at least attempt you. So if you'll please just listen to me and I will tell you before you kick me out or order your children to try to kill me or something like that.

"I know ... vampire's human memories fade, and I understand if you don't remember as a child but if you can, think back. Back to when I was first born. Do you recall, that even when I was only a day old, I was able to speak and speak just like you could, carry out proper conversations with you, and I could walk when I was only an hour old. You remember that, but you and your friends thought I was just smart, and I suppose yeah I was - smart, I mean.

"But, it was only your wife that knew the whole story. And I'm really sorry about this, and I really am. I can't even describe how bad I feel about this, but Carlisle I'm not your daughter.

"No! Don't interrupt. Just let me explain what happened okay, just let me talk for that long please. So, then you'll be wondering who's child am I? And that's a really good question, but I can't the answer. You can guess what I am, but I can tell you because I'm bounded by a law by my kind forbids me from telling anyone important imformation about my kind.

"What I can tell you, is that I come from a family. I have a sister, and I have a father. My mother is unexistant. My family is the only one is the entire existance of plant, animal and mythical exsistance that has no mother. We're one of a kind, created by our father. One thing I can tell you about us is that all of us have been alive since before time, since before the world was created.

"So, if I've been alive for that long, you probably want to know how come you knew me as a child growing up, more specifically as your child. Its a good question. As time flew by, as centuries past people grew more and more suspicious, it became harder and harder for my kind to remain inconspicious so I invented something which would help me do that.

"I do a thing called rebirth. I pick a mother and a father which are suitable to raise a child, and wouldn't think I was crazy if I was far, far too intelligent for my age. I'm born into the family by the mother, and so I become a part of teh family. Although, if you were to look at my genes, you'd find that I would look nothing like what are supposedly my parents, and that I don't even seem to be related to anyone, even my father.

"In the 1700s, I had done what I had invented many times and its only fair for me to tell you exactly how it happens. I don't have to do it. In fact, I haven't been a child since ... Well for a while now.

"And, first of all, I had to choose a family I could go into. It needed to be a good family, a lovable one and one with a mother I would be able to trust. And I met your old wife Catherine one rainy day.

"I had found it hard to find someone that was suitable, and I had been looking for over a month but eventually I found Catherine. I looked at her, and I knew that she was the one I needed to be my mother. I explained to her what this entailed and she agreed.

"But something went wrong, to this day I still have no idea what happened. Every single time, other than that day, my rebirth worked and both parents live but I don't what I did, but Catherine died the day she gave birth to me. And I'm really sorry about this, and everything else, and the fact that I can't even tell you anything else."

I stared down at my hands, too ashamed, guilty and scared of his reaction to look up at Carlisle.

**Okay guys, so I know that I'm continuously leaving this thing on cliffhangers, and you guys really haven't found out about how she knows Edward, Alice, Rose, Emmet, Jasper and Esme but I can't tell you because you find that out sort of later ... But, if you review, I'll have the next chapter posted very soon ... So guys, lets try for 10. Just 10, and all you have to do is lift up the mouse, click review and write just a word if that's all you want to write, or sentance but PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It could be a birthday present to me because it was my birthday on Monday - sorry, that's why I didn't post!**


	5. Chapter 5

PEOPLE! HELP! OVER HERE! URGENT!

Okay, so now I have your attention, and I want to say that I'm actually am really sorry for doing this to you guys because you clicked on this and thought it was a cahpter when it was just an author's note. I know how I hate when people do this, so I hate me because I'm doing this, so you can hate me for doing this because I'm hating me because I'm doing this so it won't any difference for you to. Did that make any sense? I don't know, everyone says that I never make any sense, but enough about me.

I was wondering guys and guy-es what you people think I should do because ... well, I think I have way too much stories so I can't update any of them which is unfair on all of you guys so and I know now you'll hate me, I was wondering whether you guys could maybe, just maybe, vote on a poll and say which story you like best so I would be able to do that sotry, then we'd run a poll again, do that story, and again, and so on.

Please? I know I'm being really evil so I'm really sorry, but I swear I'll update the sotries really fast so if the one you wanted to read wasn't picked, we can do that one after the first one's done or whatever.

Pretty please with an Edward on top? (Come on, you can't say no to that! Its impossible!)


	6. Chapter 6

Previously on Evergreen ...

_"I had found it hard to find someone that was suitable, and I had been looking for over a month but eventually I found Catherine. I looked at her, and I knew that she was the one I needed to be my mother. I explained to her what this entailed and she agreed._

_"But something went wrong, to this day I still have no idea what happened. Every single time, other than that day, my rebirth worked and both parents live but I don't what I did, but Catherine died the day she gave birth to me. And I'm really sorry about this, and everything else, and the fact that I can't even tell you anything else."_

_I stared down at my hands, too ashamed, guilty and scared of his reaction to look up at Carlisle._

----------------------------------------

Silence.

It was something alot of humans were afraid of. It was probably why Jessica Stanley never stopped talking, because she was afraid of silence. In my existance, I had encountered millions of humans and the majority of them would turn on their ipod when left alone in the house, or in less modern times, sing to themselves. Not because they were crazy, or because they were mad, because they were afraid.

I was the opposite. I always had been, ever since I had been created. Personally, silence had always been something to cherish, probably because it was so hard to come across. With so many other people's thoughts in my head, silence was something hard to find. Perhaps that was why I had no neighbours for many miles, why in school I never talked to the humans or the vampires unless I wanted a little bit of amusement, and was that so wrong?

And now? We were sitting in complete silence. Even the clock's ticking seemed to have stopped to listen to what was happening. It was like a typical scene from one of those stuipid, cheesy movies. I was playing the rebellious daughter who had just done something terrible, awful, something no adjective in the dictionary was bad enough to describe, and had been caught. Then there was Carlisle. The father, who could not believe that his daughter had done this and was wondering whether he could ever forgive his daughter for what she had done.

Except it was so much worse than in one of those movies! I had known for years, since Carlisle was changed that he was alive, or one of the living dead, whichever you prefer, yet I had never even tried to contact him. That was the first unforgivable thing that I'd done. Plus the fact that I wasn't his daughter, yet had pretended to be for the last, oh three hundred years. Yeah, totally forgivable!

The silence now, however? I was afraid to even meet his eyes incase that would make him start yelling at me. I was afraid to talk, because I thought he would start shouting at me. Even fidgeting, or making the slightest sound, I was afraid of making. Yet, I was also afraid of the silence. It was funny actually. After all these years, something, though I had understood, I had always mocked in my mind, I was experiencing.

It wasn't fun to be afraid, and it was a emotion I wasn't used to, and I hoped wouldn't get familar with. Was silence not good? At least he wasn't yelling, that was something right? No, anything would be better than this disappointed, disgusted silence that was currently occuring.

It may have been an hour, or maybe it was ten. Perhaps it was only a second, or it could have been sixty, before Carlisle finally spoke.

"Bella," he sighed. I don't know whether him not speaking, or him speaking was worse. I didn't want it to be silent because I hated the suspense and the guilt dripping off the situation like maple syrup on a pancake but when he spoke, I was so scared of what he was going to say that I was afraid to even look him in the eye!

"Bella, look at me," I slowly looked up into his topaz eyes, wondering what he was going to make me do. "I - "

I think Carlisle would have finally said what had he thought if it wasn't for two things. One, I was about to interrupt him, and two the door of my house fell down with a loud bang.

Perhaps I'd been too guilty to hear the sound of people breaking and entering into my home, and maybe Carlisle was too deep in thought of how to punish me that he didn't hear it either. If it was any other vampire, I might have thought he'd planned it all but Carlisle was much too honourable to ever do that.

Carlisle immediately stood up and sped faster than any vampire I had ever seen, in front of me with his arms out, knocking over his chair in the process. I, though I knew there was predators at the door, was touched by this gesture even if he was still super angry. I quickly blocked his mind from everyone.

We looked up at the same time to see five pairs of topaz eyes staring at us, well more staring suspiciously at Carlisle and glaring at me. It didn't occur to me to look into their mind, and see why they were there, I was too fixed on the enemies, who had once been allies in my home. How did they know that I lived here? Did they know that this was my home? And did they know how me and Carlisle knew each other? Or exactly what Jane had mentioned was about? Did any of them _remember_?

Carlisle was giving a sigh of relief, but I was still ready to attack, my legs crouched. The Cullen children were too - Rosalie and Edward especially. Jasper was standing protectively in front of Alice who was standing with her eyes narrowed, glaring at me like I was some sort of filth that had landed on her shoes. Emmet was ... Emmet looked murderous. It was almost hard to imagine _Emmet_, the big teddy bear, acting angry but he was always ready to fight when there posed a threat. Yet never, in any of my years had I seen him _so_ angry, and wondered what I had done!

My eyes almost watered at the thoughts of what it had been, but I ordered myself to keep calm, and not cry. Carlisle was the only one who noticed, as he looked curiously between me and his family. "Have I missed something?" He asked.

"Why are you _here _with _her_?" It was a sentence that could have been thought of as a simple question, yet how Alice emphasized on 'here' and 'her' like I was scum, it was worse that an insult. She looked me up and down as she said it, glaring at me with intense loathing in her eyes. I didn't glare back, but just looked at her.

"Is there something wrong with Bella?" Carlisle asked them.

"Oh, so are you friendly with her? Cheating on Esme?" accused Rose.

"No! I know Bella from the past." Carlisle said.

"And how do you know her? Did she steal money off you or something? Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised!"Edward exclaimed.

With that Carlisle wrapped his arms around my shoulders, glaring at his children, "How dare you!" I was actually scared of Carlisle and how menacingly he snarled those three words. "I go to meet Bella one time! And then you guys come in, you don't even knock or phone to check its okay! As if that isn't bad enough, you start throwing insults at her as if she was filth! Me and Esme raised you to know better than that."

"You don't know what she did!" Emmet yelled, pointing his finger at me.

"Yeah, what did I do?" I growled at them menacingly, and I saw fear in their eyes before Jasper quickly gave out waves of calm.

"She made us eat human food!"

"Get out of my house!"

"Why!"

"Make us!"

"Oh, I'll kick your fat butts out of my house if you don't leave in ten seconds!"

"Are you threatening my family!" Emmet yelled at me.

"Hmm .... Yeah, I suppose I am!"

With that, Emmet dived forward, his fist raised to hit me square in the jaw. I could hear Carlisle screaming for him to stop, and behave, and the others cheering him on. I don't really know what made me do it. It was probably because I had, had enough of the treatment I was recieving. So I made them eat a piece of pizza? So sue me! I didn't care how nice they were in their past lives when I knew them, this was now, and an entirely different case!

I sped out of the way at the last second, so fast that none of the Cullens eyes registered it - one minute I was there, the next I was over here - and Emmet crashed into the floor, and out through my window. I jumped out after him, grabbing his shirt mid - air as we both fell onto my garden bushes. I raised him into the air with my eyes, and watched as he struggled to get down. His family watched screaming.

"Are you going to stay away from me?" I asked him calmly.

"Yes!" He screamed as he fell to the floor.

"Get out of my house." I gave him, and his family a digusted look, and walked calmly back into my house, picked up Wuthering Heights and began reading.

**Dum, Dum, Duuuummmmmmmm. Okay, so harsh of Bella but she was getting angry with the insults. It sort of shows you just how powerful she is, much more than the vamps! Anyway, so I did my part and updated, and by the way yes this is the story I'm keeping because it got heighest thing on the poll! Sorry! To anyone who picked a different one, believe me I was sort of disappointed too - I wanted to do X Factor while X Factor was on if you know what I mean! lol! Plus, I had a really amazing plot line set up for it as the story got longer, but oh well ... (sigh) Anyway, who's excited about X Factor tomorrow? I know that I want JLS or Alexandra to win! What about you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**READ THIS, DO NOT DELETE!!!!**

**So, I know I've been a total byotch by not updating in forever due to personal reasons, so I'll try to make this as brief as possible. **

**I promise I will _try_ to update more often, but - and I know this sounds so evil and selfish - my friend just started fanfiction, and she's an **_amazing_** writer! She even updates regularly, something I can't exactly say I do, and her stories are _AMAZING!_**

**So can you guys please search _blondeshavemorefun_ (don't let the name fool you, she's AWESOME!!!!) and click on one of her stories? There's only two - _Thoughtful Errors_ and _Truth Conqers All._**

**It would really mean a lot to me, and would definately encourage me to update!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm sorry if I disappointed you by thinking this is another update, but I do have good news!**

I'M BACK!!

**I'm know I've been away for like a year, but I'm back and I want to start writing this again. I've been going through some personal problems, but I think they are mostly gone now and I'll be able to write again. I don't think I can just pick up where I left off, so I have decided I am going to rewrite this story, in a better way with LONGER chapters. **

**I really hope you'll read this new take on Evergreen, I think its better than I've ever written, and I'd appreciate your reviews and takes on what you think of it. It has been hard, but I'd like to thank the people who went out of their way to PM me and ask whether I was alright - not dead yet! Cros fingers, and hope I didn't just jinx myself.**

So please,

**click on this link and read my new take on Evergreen, :**

.net/s/5528091/1/


End file.
